


Gifted

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she isn't crazy-just gifted, with a power she doesn't want and can't control. Post 4.1-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

She has always been normal. Maybe she wasn't exactly plain, but Jen has always been, for lack of a better word, average. Did she like it? No, but she didn't care either. 

And then, one day, she wasn't normal any longer. 

One day she started hearing voices in her head-many of them, and when she tried to explain the situation in order to get help, someone told her she wasn't normal: she was crazy. 

And after that someone - a doctor - told her so, everybody believed such a thing. And when everyone believe something, you get to believe it too. So, as a good girl, she decided that yes, she was crazy as people kept telling her, and she took her meds. 

And she stopped hearing voices. 

The equation wasn’t too complicated- she started hearing voices, then she took the drugs she stopped hearing people talking about magical barns in her head: the meds were working. Ergo, she was crazy - unless she took her drugs. Which she did, religiously. 

But now...

It'snot like she likes Duke. She is kind of fond of the guy, that's bloody true, though. And besides, even if he has known her for less than a week, he has already proven himself to be charming prince by keeping up with her and taking her side.

So, maybe.... if Duke says she isn't crazy....

And besides, she likes thinking that she isn’t crazy. That it's a gift. It's like the old man at the newspaper said- a gift you don't want and you can't control. She doesn't want to hear voices, but she has to if she doesn't take her drugs. But... it doesn't have to be that way. She can make something good out of it. She can help her newfound friends. Hell, she can help this whole town. 

She turns to look at Duke one last time, and with a smile on her face, she throws the drugs in the ocean. 


End file.
